


kiss

by xiaoyanggang



Category: NCT (Band), WayV (Band)
Genre: Cuddling, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, WayV - Freeform, Xiaojun - Freeform, Xiaoyang, kiss, movie, nct - Freeform, yangyang - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 14:23:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18317045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiaoyanggang/pseuds/xiaoyanggang
Summary: xiaojun lost himself in the intensity of their kiss





	kiss

**Author's Note:**

> we’re back! hope you enjoy the latest also don’t forget to checkout my Twitter @xiaoyanggang

kiss

 

“stop” xiaojun whispered shakily while panting, “we’re gonna get caught” he said as he glanced at the other boys sitting in their respective seats. they were all gathered in the living room to have a movie marathon although it didn’t take long for yangyang to start gradually making advances towards xiaojun. they were both laying together on a recliner chair with a thick blanket over them. only the top of yangyang’s head was visible because he’d disappeared underneath to relentlessly assault xiaojun’s neck. kun, hendery, & ten were seated on the large couch munching on popcorn with a shared blanket of their own while lucas sat in his own recliner chair a little to their left. winwin was comfortably sitting on the soft rug, idly scrolling through his phone. “no we’re not” yangyang responded just as quietly. all the lights were off except for the glare from the tv screen. xiaojun could only tilt his head up while closing his eyes as yangyang resumed his earlier task at worshipping his neck. he exhaled shakily at the feeling of cold fingers sliding underneath his sweater & up & down his back. “don’t” he solidly murmured & felt yangyang freeze completely. xiaojun’s heartbeat got even quicker at the already known fact that yangyang wanted everything they did to be consensual. “...don’t leave any marks..” he stated while feeling a smile against his neck & teeth start to gently nibble. in retaliation he wrapped both arms around yangyang’s head as they basked in their intimacy. the only visible thing that could be seen if anyone looked was xiaojun’s head poking out from the duvet. he let out gasp as he felt one of yangyang’s hands run up the front of his stomach & idly begin stroking. he had to bite his tongue to keep from moaning. xiaojun took a peek at the others only to find them invested in the movie. he let go of his koala-like hold around yangyang’s head & pulled back a bit leaving the other boy confused as he gave xiaojun a questioning look from beneath the cover. his lips were swollen, pupils were blown, & cheeks were flushed. xiaojun thought he looked absolutely adorable. he gave yangyang a shy smile before sinking down the seat a little to be face to face with him. he then brought the covers over their head but with a opening so they could see each other with the small amount of light the tv provided. “well hello there” uttered yangyang with a flirty grin. “shut up” xiaojun giggled with a playful eye roll as he began closing the distance. their lips met halfway in a simple kiss that rapidly turned desperate. yangyang pulled xiaojun closer with one hand grabbing his hip & the other tugging the back of his neck. xiaojun in response placed both his hands on yangyang’s shoulders letting the latter take control. it was exhilarating. xiaojun cupped yangyang’s face in his hands after he felt the other start to pull him slightly on top, cold fingers against his bare lower back. the noises they were making were obscene & they were grateful for the shrieks coming from the tv. xiaojun felt like he was gonna pass out for the intensity of the way their lips were moving & tongues were entwining. neither of them knew how long stayed that way, lost in their quaint passion. “are they asleep?” they heard a voice that sounded like ten & quickly separated their mouths with an inaudible smack. “I think so” spoke winwin. xiaojun looked at yangyang in a panic only to have a finger pressed to his eyelids, closing them. once they moved away he opened them a tiny bit to see yangyang pretending to be asleep. xiaojun realized his strategy & followed suit hoping the others bought it. “aww how sweet, they’re cuddling” they heard lucas coo after the blanket had been lifted off of them. “just let them stay there for now, there’s no point in waking them up” said kun with his authoritative voice. they felt the cover being placed back over them. the other members turned off the tv & shuffled out of the living room, leaving xiaojun & yangyang in darkness aside from the moonlight. “that was close” xiaojun spoke after about 15 seconds of silence. “yangyang?” he said after not getting a response. “you’ve gotta be kidding me” he muttered after he heard a faint snore. xiaojun put his hand on yangyang’s shoulder ready to shake it “hey wake-“ the other boys hand grabbed his wrist & pulled him in so they were chest to chest. “gotcha” yangyang said with a chuckle. “ha ha, good one, you really surprised me” xiaojun replied dryly with a mocking tone. a smile was what he felt as lips brushed his forehead. “come on, let’s go” yangyang chuckled. xiaojun let himself be pulled up off the chair & quietly laughed himself. both boys walked to their room using the flashlight from yangyang’s phone, excited to resume their acts of affection within the comfort of their own space.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you liked it <3


End file.
